


i've been looking for that someone (i'll never make it on my own)

by diazevan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Additional tags in each chapter, M/M, reposting from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan
Summary: Eddie and Buck find each other over and over again.Series of short prompts written on Tumblr, unrelated to each other, if not state otherwise.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is Ale brining all the prompts here to ao3. With a title by the Jonas Brothers, obviously. 
> 
> PROMPT: POSSESSIVE EDDIE PLS!!!

Eddie _is_ jealous, he knows this.

It’s probably all the telenovelas he watched when he was a kid, where the male protagonist always did basically _everything_ out of jealousy. It’s not good, he knows, but some of that has probably stuck in his brain since he was a kid. With Shannon, beautiful and smiley Shannon, it was mostly a game. She knew how much it affected him to see her smiling and flirting lightly with other people, so it was always a way she had to tease him and to get him all hot and bothered. When things went serious quickly, Eddie was too worried and too away to be jealous.

Now, Buck? Buck is an entirely different thing.

Eddie knows he has absolutely no right to be jealous. Not only because they are not together, but also because Buck is not Buck 1.0 anymore. These are facts his brain understands, but not his heart, or the rest of his body for what matters. So, when Buck smiles brightly at pretty girls? Eddie cracks his neck so hard Hen says it’s gonna kill him one of these days. Buck talking with some other guy at the bar who is clearly trying to pick him up? Eddie holds his beer so tight that Chimey has to remind him that he will have to pay for it.

Buck talking with Abby, however, is just a lot.

She has come to see him at the station and everyone is on high alert, but keeping their distance. Eddie is also supposed to do that, but the need to stand beside his partner is too strong for him to hold it back. He goes and ignores all comments from his friends and because his brain is clearly not in charge anymore, he stands impossibly closer to Buck, arms pressing against each other. The conversations died down, but he doesn’t care.

“Hey. I’m Eddie Diaz, Buck’s partner” His voice is not harsh, mostly because he knows this is a person that helped Buck to be the person he is now. He is thankful for her, for what they had, but right now he is too busy proclaiming himself Buck’s partner to think about that. Abby’s eyes open a little bit, but she is quick to offer her hand and, what it seems, a real smile.

“Pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so much about Buck’s Eddie that I feel like I already know you”

_Buck’s Eddie._

He is _this_ close to growl in satisfaction. _This close_.

Eddie knows Buck is blushing, but he doesn’t pay him any attention. Instead, his grin becomes bigger and it’s easy to fall into conversation with her, now that is settle.

If his arm moves around Buck’s body while he speaks, that’s just something that happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29\. “is that my shirt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK ON MY BULLSHIT.

Buck can’t look away. 

He is left with his sandwich in the middle of the way to his mouth and the sound of the voice of the team had disappeared in some strange realm. It’s just him, the silence and the ‘Buckley’ plastered in Eddie’s back. Nothing else matters, or exists, to be honest, until Eddie turns around and everything gets back into focus. 

Or well, he is now lost in Eddie’s face but that’s nothing new, he can be a normal human about it. 

It’s just his luck that apparently everything has noticed the same thing he did and, more than likely, his existential crisis about it, because Hen and Chimney’s eyes are looking one step away from falling from their faces. Bobby, the saint, seems just a tiny bit confused but as composed as always. 

“Is that my shirt?” Because he _can’t wait_ to make things worse for himself, that’s the first thing that comes from his mouth and he hears the quiet ‘oh my god’ and ‘it’s happening’, but he doesn’t play attention to them. His whole focus is on his best friend, who tries to move the fabric enough to see the back, clearly failing. 

“Yeah? I didn’t notice. Makes sense it feels so big” And just like that, Eddie is back to making his coffee, like absolutely nothing has happened. Specially not like Buck has discovered he now has a possessive kink and probably is going to have to work all damn day trying to not get hard over his own damn last name. 

He always dreamed about wearing the Diaz last name proudly on his back, but now? He really is gonna have to reconsider that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” for buddie

There is so much heat, _everywhere_. 

Eddie doesn’t feel anything but blinding fire coursing through his veins and he follows it like a starving man, right into the press of Buck’s lips against his own. His hand doesn’t know where to touch first, what part he wants to explore, because this has been on his mind for so long that he can’t barely believe it’s happening. Buck is his, maybe for this moment alone, but it’s still so much more than he ever dared to hope. 

The need to keep him closer makes him move his mouth away from the other man’s, moving down on the line of his throat and if Buck is gonna keep making those sounds, then he will just quit his daily job and keep doing this for the rest of his life. How can be so pilant under Eddie’s touch? So ready to give into him?

“ Are you sure?” He asks breathless, unable to hold himself as he kissed him again, soft and brief, doing everything he can to control himself. “Once we start, I might not be able to stop” Brown meets blue, deep dark blue and Eddie knows the answer before it leaves Buck’s lips. 

“Yeah” The blonde meets him halfway, getting back the heat. “I’m so fucking sure” And with that, Eddie is suddenly pressed against the wall, something that sends pleasure to every single cell of his body. “I’m sure of this” Buck punctuates his words with a kiss on his neck, hands moving inside Eddie’s shirt. “Of you” Peak on the lips, almost there. “Of us”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at diaz-evan if you want to send me a prompt!


End file.
